


Only Always Kitten

by damnbamon



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Snark, first time writing for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbamon/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: Rochelle and Nick find themselves celebrating the New Year's together as they hold up from the literal bloody mess that is the world.  - Canon Divergence





	

The sound of Nick cracking his knuckles woke Rochelle from a semi-light sleep as she lay on the couch several feet from him. She grumbled for a moment, opening her eyes to the dim light of the candles spread about the penthouse they were hold up in... Rubbing at her eyes, she sat up, sighed, and looked over at the man. His usual white suit jacket was slung over the back of the couch, his shoes near the coffee table, and his blue shirt unbuttoned halfway.   
  
"Wakey wakey, sleepy head." Nick teased her, his lips pulling up at the corners in a smug smirk.   
  
Rochelle rolled her eyes, her lips pursing slightly before she spoke, "Fuck you."   
  
He chuckled lowly at her grumpy response. Leaning forward, Nick grabbed a can of warm beer from the coffee table, cracked it open and took a large gulp of it; followed by a slightly disgusted facial expression.   
  
The four of them: Rochelle, Nick, Coach, and Ellis, had been staying up in the penthouse in Florida for a week. The windows reinforced with wood and chains, the door with steel. The penthouse was on the top floor of the building, and they'd made sure to clear out every floor below them. Going on rounds every day or so to clear out any other Z's that had gotten into the building. Eventually they knew they'd need to get going again - they planned to take a boat off the coast - but, settling down for even a little while, was actually comforting.   
  
"When did Ellis and Coach leave for supplies?" Rochelle asked Nick, raking a hand through her curly hair as she re-tied a elastic band around it.   
  
Nick lifted his left hand and looked at the watch on his wrist. He'd had the thing since the very beginning. "Shit... An hour ago. They should be back in fifteen..."   
  
She nodded, biting softly at her bottom lip, and remembered that it was New Year's Eve. Not that there was anyone around to celebrate it... Christmas they'd gifted each other any mildly sentimental gift they could find in the surrounding stores. Celebrating despite everything going on was one way they all stayed sane.   
  
"Two to midnight, you know." Nick told Rochelle. His grey-blue eyes scanned over her, admiring her brown skin. Her jeans and pink t-shirt were clean thanks to the building having running water that wasn't impossible to filter.   
  
"You plannin' something hotshot?" she asked him, and he moved closer to her giving her a cheeky smile.   
  
Nick licked at his lips a moment, and tried to give her an innocent look. "Only always kitten."  
  
A few seconds later the tiny alarm on his watch beeped, signalling it was midnight, new years. Rochelle gave him a amused look, shaking her head a bit, before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. The kiss only lasted a second, before she pulled back to see his shitfaced grin, and shoved him playfully on the shoulder. 


End file.
